


Searching

by Kivrin



Series: Rupert Giles [15]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivrin/pseuds/Kivrin





	Searching

Another alley, another host of eyeless monks. Another starless night, this one still warm as afternoon and so humid it's hard to breathe. Another girl, this one dark-haired, speechless, bleeding from a fall on the pavement. Giles pushes her against the wall, putting himself between her and the Bringers.

The girls should blur in his mind like the alleys, but they are Slayers, if only in potential, and stubborn. He remembers how fear looked on each face, how anger and pleading mingled in each voice. When Chao-Ahn screams, he hears the other voices, dead and living together driving him on.


End file.
